30 Hugs: Kaito and Aoko
by Yukirei-chan
Summary: Hugs are good for any occasion, be it cuddling or a friendly hug, for congratulating or for comfort, a hug can make your day. Thirty Hugs for Kaito and Aoko.[Fairytale Over: Fairytales end when it's twelve midnight.]
1. New Feelings

**Title: New Feelings  
Fandom: Magic Kaitou  
Theme: #08; fairytales  
Pairing: Kuroba Kaito x Nakamori Aoko  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: Story is plunnie owned, characters used are Gosho Aoyama owned.**

**Summary: With one look, you could discover a whole new feeling.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And the princess lived happily ever after with her dear prince…" a young girl said happily, her blue eyes holding a soft expression of love. She softly pushed herself as her swing started to move, she lazily held on to the book with one hand while the other grasped on the chain holding the swing.

"Wow, now wouldn't that be so great…I mean finding your prince charming, I wish I could find mine…" she sighed softly.

Beside her, a boy as young as her snorted disapprovingly while swinging.

"Who in their right mind would be your Prince Charming?" he asked sarcastically.

"Hey!" the young girl protested "You're mean Kaito!" she pouted and started to cry.

The young boy's indigo colored eyes widened at the sight of his companion's tears.

"Oi! Come on, Aoko I was kidding! Aoko, don't cry…please" the young Kuroba Kaito begged, standing up from his swing and kneeling in front of the young Nakamori Aoko as he tried to stop her from crying.

Having no luck he reached his left hand towards Aoko, twisted it a bit, a small puff of white smoke covering it before dispersing and showing an almost perfect red rose, its petals, a deep red and shimmering from little droplets of water.

Aoko stopped crying immediately and stared at the flower. Her eyes traced its edges as slightly trembling fingers touched its velvety soft petal brushing off the water droplets.

As her young and small hands took it from Kaito's and lifted it towards her face. Its fragrant scent brushing against her little nose, Aoko closed her eyes as she enjoyed the scent, an unknown force tugging at her lips for a smile.

A slight blush adorned her cheeks. And as any ten-year old would show appreciation, Aoko glomped Kaito and they fell backwards. Both closed their eyes as they had the impact of the fall.

When Aoko's two blue orbs opened they met with bright indigo's. Her breathe caught in her throat as the sight of her best friend, it seemed different, he seemed different. To think, just a moment ago he looked like a friend but now—now he seemed to look like something else…something her young mind has yet to describe.

They stayed like that, Kaito laying on the grass, arms outspread and Aoko on top, her arms propping her up. Silence was everywhere.

"Eh, Aoko…"

As she heard her name the brown-haired girl scampered off her friend and sat down beside him. She was confused, very confused. She felt something different towards her friend, something so very confusing yet somewhat—nice.

"Sorry…" she muttered bowing her head.

Kaito stared at her, quite bewildered. Just then his eyes caught the colors of the sun setting, playing with orange, red and a tinge of pink across the sky. He tugged at her shirt sleeve then pointed upwards, showing her the sky.

Aoko stared up, red and orange blended together, darkening the once blue skies, the dark pink adding more color…the sky, with all the new colors merging together seemed to make the sky, a dark blue, deep and dark, yet somehow bright.

'_Like Kaito's eyes' _Aoko mused as she continued to stare at the setting sun and its surroundings.

"Nice, isn't it?" Kaito suddenly asked, Aoko just nodded still in awe.

And they sat there together, the forgotten swings behind them as they stared at nature's show.

A while after the sun had set, Kaito escorted Aoko back to her house. Aoko still was silent, pondering about her new feelings, her fairytale book in one hand while the other held the red rose loosely but securely and as they bid goodbye, Aoko closed the front door, locked it and rushed up her room.

There she threw herself on her bed, laid there for a few minutes, deep in thought, before sitting back up. She placed her fairytale book on her bed and opened it, selecting a page where the prince and the princess of the story where holding hands and placed the rose on top, then closed the book, firmly pressing the flower between the pages.

Aoko hugged the book before sighing softly and smiling. She might be confused as to why she felt something different for her friend but she was sure it was something great waiting to unravel before her. Just like her fairytales, she was finding her prince, step by step.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Hello! Just been added to the list of writers who will do the 30 hugs challenge!!! Hope I did well for the first story,,,your reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. Before Christmas

**Title: Before Christmas  
Fandom: Magic Kaitou  
Theme: **#**11 - ice  
Pairing: Kuroba Kaito x Nakamori Aoko  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: As much I want to, I don't own the Magic Kaitou characters…though I do try kidnapping them but I always get caught! Darn it!  
Summary: It was something that hurt and yet in a way, it helped her grow stronger.**

**

* * *

Life wasn't _fair_. **

**Fate was worse, just like life it wasn't fair, in fact it was more fickle, more unjust. **

_**Couldn't it have waited?**_

**I felt tears building up in my eyes, I tried to hold it in but I couldn't.**

**I touched his cheek with my hand, it felt so cold, so _ice cold_. There wasn't any hope anymore. **

**One of my dad's subordinates, Officer Ojiro, told me what happened. On the night's KID heist some unwanted men in black cloaks started shooting and unfortunately two stray bullets hit my father. They tried to save him, I was told, really they did, they rushed him to the hospital but he was pronounced "Dead on Arrival", blood loss and all those things. I walk closer to my father's cold corpse; I couldn't bare the pain squeezing my heart.**

"**Why couldn't you have waited until Christmas was over? Why are you always so intent on catching that stupid thief? So much that you forget about me, why daddy, Why? " I murmured. I buried my face in my hands as I cried.**

**I cried and cried, I felt so empty, so lost, so hopeless. The only family I knew, dead. I tried to blame KID but I couldn't. Officer Ojiro's words came back. **

"_**Miss Nakamori, KID even pushed your father out of harm's way once and even tried again but the second time, he failed."**_

**How could I blame KID, when that happened? Especially the way the officer said it, the way his voice fell and cracked.**

**I couldn't do it, I couldn't blame him, all I could do was cry and cry. I felt so helpless, so afraid, so alone.**

**I didn't even notice anyone behind me until arms encircled themselves around my shoulders.**

**I snapped my head back up and peered behind me, my eyes met dark brown hair. I peered some more and the person raised its face and I saw indigo pools. **

_**Kaito. **_

**Only he could have those kind of eyes. He released me from his hug and I stared at him with my tearstained face that I didn't bother to hide. He was panting, sweat glistened on his forehead a he smiled softly at me. And his smiled seemed to help however the smile seemed to be cryptic, mourning and yet it tried its best to be a comforting smile, a smile to tell me that he was there for support, for strength, if I ever needed it.**

**I felt my tears again and I made no attempt to stop it, I smiled maybe it was a sign my father, maybe he heard me crying. It was like I felt the weight of sadness being lifted up from my shoulders. Maybe my father wanted me to realize that someone was still going to look after me. **

_**That I wasn't alone.**_

**I threw myself at Kaito and he caught me with ease, he gave me a shoulder to cry on, he murmured something in my ear and I nodded but a great desire for sleep overcame me, perhaps it was from all the crying. I felt his arms under my thighs and in one swift motion I was being carried. In his arms I felt safe and warm. I needed to trust him, tomorrow was the unseen future ahead of us. And I would just have to wait until then to hear what Kaito has to say.**

**I murmured a soft "Merry Christmas" as I fell into sweet slumber in his arms. **


	3. Never Alone

**Title: Never Alone ****  
****Fandom: Magic Kaitou ****  
****Theme:#10 - just a memory ****  
****Pairing: Kuroba Kaito x Nakamori Aoko ****  
****Rating: K+ ****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own the Magic Kaitou characters. I just use them without permission and I never get caught! KID would be so proud! ****  
****Summary: He never left her, she knew that now.**

--------

Nakamori Aoko, age twenty-one, sighed in a frustrating manner. Figures this would happen, she muttered as she glanced behind her, the sign saying "closed" was hanged on the door.

She clutched a brown paper bag close to her chest. "Well at least I was able to buy this."

"Guess I have to run." She mulled over to herself while glaring at the big fat raindrops falling hard. She snorted, "And the weather report said to have a sunny day."

---

Amidst the heavy rain the drenched figure of Aoko continued running. She had to get home before she got sick. But on the bright side, her jacket did a better job protecting her parcel than it did protecting her. Okay, so that wasn't much of a bright side for her health.

Finally she reached her apartment. It was average-sized. It was a perfect house for her. Like he said it fit her personality and so she bought it. There were two bedrooms, one vacant.

Something flashed pass her blue eyes dulling them for a while.

Aoko headed to the bathroom to take a shower and a change of clothes after placing her package inside the freezer. When she came back out she was wearing a blue dress shirt and slippers. She went into the vacant bedroom where boxes, shelves and drawers were placed. There were photos on top of drawers and in shelves along with the books about magic and sleight of hands.

She stared at them wistfully, walking towards one of the drawer she pulled the top open, under the light something circular shone. She took it out and clutched it close to her heart, her eyes were clenched shut. For a moment her legs gave out, she wanted to cry to be like the girl after that incident. But she wouldn't, she knew he didn't like her that way. He already told her that. That he loved seeing her eyes light up. And in a blink she shook away those sad thoughts, she wasn't going to be weak anymore.

Leaving the monocle of the late Kaitou KID on top of the drawer she sped out of the room and rustling was heard in the kitchen before Aoko came back with two bowls of chocolate icecream.

She set one of the bowls next to the picture of her childhood friend, the spoon sticking straight up. To others it was an offering to the dead but to her it was a present to a _friend_. She told herself but it wasn't enough to keep away all the memories.

She sat down on the floor, tears threatening to spill. It hurt. It hurt to shout at him, to tell him she didn't want him anymore.

To lie to him.

She knew somewhere, it was nagging her, somewhere inside her she knew that he was KID but she ignored it. Choosing to be ignorant, hurting herself, hurting him. She was at fault too, not just him.

And now she didn't even get a chance to tell him how she felt. To tell him, her Kaito, that she loved him, that she still loves him.

She felt tears trailing down her cheeks slowly, she just couldn't stop it anymore. All the regrets she had, the pain that lingered, the scar in her heart that may never heal. Everything. It hurt, it still hurts.

"I love you Kaito…" she muttered sadly and sniffled. "I miss you, I want to be with you…"

For a little bit everything stilled, tears passed through Aoko's closed eyes as she felt ghostly arms enveloped her in a warm hug, nimble fingers intertwining themselves with her own. Slowly her eyes opened, misty blue eyes were captured by the single ruby red rose lying beside her slump figure on the floor. She smiles softly, tears still lingering at the corners of her eyes.

She knew now that he never left her and now she believed he was never going leaving her alone, Kaito would always be there watching over her.

---------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Pardon if there are any mistakes, I went over it and it seemed fine but if you do find mistakes that I have overlooked please tell me. Thanks and hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Loosing Someone

Title: Losing Someone  
Fandom: Magic Kaitou  
Theme include theme number: #12 – run away  
Pairing: Kaito Kuroba x Aoko Nakamori  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: I don't own these wonderful characters, I only write about them since I can't get enough of the cute Kaito.  
Summary: If you love someone, you'll know when they would disappear.

-----------------

It was early in the morning when Aoko woke up.

It's was ungodly early.

The sun hadn't even peeked out of the horizon and here she was pacing in her bedroom while she hugged her pillow. Clad in her silk PJ, her hair messier than usual, brows meeting, nose crinkled, lips in a pout and eyes wide with an indescribable feeling.

She didn't know what but when her eyes opened, every single feeling of dread fell down on her. Her heart was pounding, her breathing was short, and she couldn't even tell why this feeling appeared so suddenly.

It just seemed like something was going away. It was a feeling like before. Like when her mother died, sad as it was she couldn't remember it very well she was only a baby back then but she knew that something was going wrong. Also like when her Uncle Toichi died, she had a very bad feeling when she went home with Kaito that day.

Right now she was feeling that same dread only it seemed worse. It was magnified to an extent she couldn't even comprehend.

She sighed. This could go forever and she had school today, maybe she would ask Kaito about it.

Then right there it hit her.

Kaito.

That was what the feeling was about. It was Kaito.

For the past weeks she felt him drifting away, sometimes he would go on ahead after class, or he would cancel their hangout night, or he would sometimes miss out on classes. She didn't know very well why he did those but she wasn't going to just forget it.

She knew it was early, he probably was still sleeping but she had to know.

Aoko Nakamori, with all the haste and worry picked up her bedroom phone and dialed a phone number she knew very well by heart.

It rang once.

Twice.

Thrice.

It rang four times before someone picked up the other line.

"Who in the bloody hell would call in this early!"

Relief suddenly flooded Aoko that was Kaito's voice. A small smile crept up her to her face.

"Kaito! It's me." Aoko said softly into the phone.

"Ao-Aoko? Why are you calling?" the voice the was just a second ago irritated softened into a more loving tone.

"I—I…I'm not really sure." She was honest on that one, she wasn't sure but she had an impulse to call him. To make sure he was home. She didn't know why really, she only did it.

"Kaito, you'll come to school right? I mean you won't miss out today because of something, right?" it was a stupid question, she knew but she didn't know what else to say.

Silence on the other side.

"Kaito?"

"Yeah, sure." The young magician said, with a tinge of hesitation.

"Alright. I'm glad." The last part was only whispered into the receiver, barely audible to Kaito. With a relieved sigh and a small smile Aoko bid goodbye to her childhood friend. "I'll see you in school." were her last words before she hung the phone.

In the Kuroba household, Kuroba Kaito slid down the floor, his expression wistful. He sighed before standing back up, he carried a small travel bag on his right hand while on his left was a small box wrapped in blue, a simple note rested lightly on top, it said _To Aoko_. He left it on the table, hoping that his mother would give it to her. He knew she would, he just hoped Aoko would accept it. A pained expression crossed his face.

He lied to her again. Probably his last conversation with her and he lied. _Great,_ he thought a sardonic grin took hold of his lips. He opened the door leading outside his house and stepped out.

The first rays of the sun just started to peek out, giving the previously dark sky a glow of pink and yellow.

"I'm sorry, Aoko." Kaito whispered before he left.

------

Classes came and went but there was no Kaito. Aoko closed her eyes, trying with everything she had to stop the tears. She breathed in deeply and she successfully stopped whatever waterworks that might have happened.

"Aoko? Are you alright?" Keiko asked, worried about her dear friend.

Aoko being Aoko whipped up her biggest smile and nodded in response to Keiko, "I'm alright Keiko…I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Keiko smiled hesitantly before nodding. "'Kay see ya tomorrow!"

---

Aoko left the school, her sadness subsiding, annoyance and anger surfacing. "Oh, that stupid, no good, lying Kaito! Tell me that I'll see him in school will he! I'm so giving him a piece of my mind!" she marched to the Kuroba house and marched up the stairs. She rang the doorbell and there was shuffling inside the house before a slightly red-eyed Mrs. Kuroba opened the door.

All intentions of bopping Kaito on the head with a mop and yelling his ears off vanished. Kaito's mother looked like she cried a lot.

"Oh! Aoko, dear please come in." something flashed through the older woman's eyes. Aoko obeyed, she stepped inside the house, Kaito's mother directed her to the living and gestured for her to seat on the sofa.

"I'll get you something to drink, what would you like?"

Right then, the dread she had been feeling earlier in the day resurfaced. The feeling of losing someone dear to her, Aoko bit her lip, hands fidgeting. And replied instead "Nothing, thank you. I'd like to see Kaito if he's in."

Kaito's mother stopped dead in her tracks. Eyes shifting, she shuffled to the drawers near the sofa Aoko was seating on, opened one and pulled out a small wrapped box, the same box a certain magician was holding earlier.

"Aoko, dear, Kaito isn't here." Mrs. Kuroba spoke softly, gently, as she approached her son's childhood friend. She sat beside the messy haired girl before giving the small wrapped boxed to Aoko. "But, he left this for you.". Aoko saw the small paper that said _To Aoko _on top of the box wrapped in pretty blue paper.

Aoko's eyes widened, her lips trembled, her breathing shortened, what she was feeling right now was just like this morning. The dread, the feeling of losing someone, she felt worse than this morning though. Her slender fingers wrapped around the little box as if it was some kind of treasure.

She opened it, slowly and gently, as if fearing that rough movement will break it. Inside the box was another note only longer than the one outside. In fact it was a letter folded, addressed to her. Below it was something gleaming. Aoko gasped, she took out the circular object for her to see. Behind her she heard Kaito's mother sigh. She knew he was gone. She knew somewhere deep down that she would see him again only not any time soon.

Kaitou Kid's monocle lay in her palm as the tears escaped her eyes, slowly they trickled down her cheeks. _I suppose it was like how they say. If you love someone, you'd know when they would disappear,_ she silently thought.

* * *

a/n: Oh my good gosh! I'm sorry this little fic has been done such a long time ago and frankly it has been posted on my LJ account too, it's just that I completely forgot to post this here! XP I',m such an idiot!...Anyways I remembered this when I thought I would post up a Matantei Loki Ragnarok Fic I made...so I hope you still enjo and review please! Thank you! 


	5. Fairytale Over

**Title: Fairytale Over  
Fandom: Magic Kaitou  
Theme: #20-broken dreams  
Pairing: Kuroba Kaito x Nakamori Aoko  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: If I owned the characters this wouldn't just be a fanfic.  
Summary: Fairytales end when it's twelve midnight.**

--------

She always thought their relationship was a fairytale.

It seemed too perfect, too much like a dream.

But she ignored the nagging feeling and continued to be with him.

They started out as friends and then they grew closer and closer until their relationship took another step forward.

At first she couldn't believe it, he actually liked her more than a friend, in fact he loved her.

She found out that he was KID but they got over that, she still hated what he was doing but she never really hated him.

She knew it was dangerous, his job. Being KID may have its ups for him but it still had negative outcomes. He was on the wrong side of the law and he even had enemies on that side. Armed dangerous enemies.

But he wouldn't listen, he told her the reason why he took up the monocle and the cape, he was looking for justice.

She had that nagging feeling again.

She was scared. She knew it but denied it. She wanted him to stop what he was doing, prancing around, using himself as bait for the police and the black coated guys. But she was scared, what if he wouldn't listen? What if he would get angry at her, after all he was seeking justice for his father? His father was very important to him, she knew, Toichi Kuroba was Kaito's idol. He looked up to his father and she was scared that his father was worth more than her to him.

It was a bit silly really, he said he loved her. She shouldn't be afraid to tell him what she felt but that was still the case.

And now…

"If I just wasn't scared…if I just told you, or even forced you." Aoko felt her tears flow past her cheeks as she held on to Kaito's hand. "If I wasn't such a coward…"

She couldn't believe how limp and cold it was now when just a few minutes ago it was still warm and firm.

Just a few minutes ago he was grasping on to her, he was still trying to smile, to reassure her even though he knew it was futile.

His eyes were a dark shade of indigo as he looked at her in his last moments.

He was trying to tell her something.

_I love you?_

_I'm sorry?_

She wasn't sure which.

She clutched the hand tighter and drew it to her chest.

"_I never regretted being KID, Aoko, but I do regret lying to you. I regretted it the first time I did it. I never wanted to hurt you but I can't tell you I regretted being KID."_

He told her that. He didn't regret being KID but he did regret lying to her and hurting her. And she accepted it albeit a bit upset. Now she was the one regretting. She regretted not telling Kaito about how she felt with him being KID, how scared she felt. But she couldn't regret that the scared feeling was sometimes overshadowed by the happiness she felt when she was with him.

The room was silent except for the long monotonous sound coming from the ECG that was connected to Kaito. He was gone.

_Please open your eyes_, Aoko pleaded as she cried. _Don't leave me._

The clock, on the bedside table next to the hospital bed that Kaito lay on, beeped twelve o'clock midnight.

Aoko looked at the clock, her hands still grasping Kaito's. Still trying to hold on but knowing that her fairytale dream was over.

-------

A/N: Well I finally updated. Sorry for the late update and my only reason is because I lost my inspiration to write for a long time and maybe after this too. Exams are coming up and I need to review...unless an irresistible idea comes to mind then formulates into a fic...

Anyway hope you liked the ficcage.

Click the Violet Button! You know you want to!


End file.
